


Turning Page

by Mrs_Sourwolf_Malik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Sourwolf_Malik/pseuds/Mrs_Sourwolf_Malik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the definition of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Page

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot and I got the idea after listening to the song Turning Page by Sleeping At Last which was a song on breaking dawn pt. 1 so go check it out. This is also on wattpad (under my account, 1Dfan4eva199)

His sister once asked him what was love. He didn't know how to explain what love was, atleast not to a 7 year old. So when his parents both said their good nights and tucked him in bed, he sneaked out to his sisters room and quietly tip toed to where he knew waliyha slept. She sat up in alarm and relaxed when he saw it was just zayn. "What are you doing here?" She whispered trying not to wake up Safaa, who was still adjusting to not sleeping in their parents room. 

"Love is when a person feels and looks at you like you're the whole world yet at the same time like you're the one that created it. It's a feeling full of butterflies and nerves. The person loves you for who you are not what you are." His little sister understood. Well he hoped she did. "Have you ever been in love?" Zayn shook his head quickly and whispered really low, too low for waliyha to hear, "at least not now."

His dad once asked him why he never brought any girls home. He shrugged and tried to act calm, trying not to let the question get to him. How can you tell your family, who expects you to grow up , get married, and have children, that you are In fact gay? You don't. But safaa was too young to under stand what being gay really meant. 

"Zayn doesn't bring girls home because he likes boys. Saw him kiss one in the mouth, just like you and mommy. He got scared because he didn't want me to tell you but I think you should know. If I can have a prince and be a princess then zayn can have a prince and still be a prince. Right?" His mother who rarely cried In Front of anyone except maybe his father, nodded and kissed his sister's forehead mumbling a quite "sure it is honey. Sure it is." And that was that. 

His best friend, Louis, once asked him if he had lost his virginity. He answered with a simple yes because it was the truth. It has been during a party last year to celebrate their last days as juniors. He'd taken a few too many drinks and a few too many sniffs and next thing he knew, he woke up to an empty bed and note with 'call me xx' and a number. He didnt of course, couldn't even bother to talk to the girl when he saw her in the hallways. Louis laughed and punched his shoulder. "You go boy!" But zayn doesn't think so. Just cracked a fake smile and continued sketching the lonely bird by the tree. 

His art professor once asked him to give the new guy a tour around the campus. He warily agreed, not wanting to have missed his lesson. But he's glad he accepted. The boy was tall and muscular. He had his fair share of stubble and the warmest pair of brown eyes that reminded him of a chocolate swimming pool. Liam, was his name. Liam was gorgeous and kind. He was respectful and a gentleman. He knew what he wanted and he worked for what he needed. He was the guy that parents wanted their little girls dating. He was every girls dream. Including his. 

His boyfriend once asked him if he would marry him. They had been walking down the snowy streets of Bradford one cold night in December. They had just finished drinking hot coco from the local cafe and they couldn't wait to get home where they could cuddle in their big warm bed. They walked hand in hand, coats buttoned up all the way, scarfed wrapped tightly around their necks and covering their mouths slightly. 

Liam abruptly stopped and looked up grinning. "Waf?" the scarf made talking a little hard so he pulled it down and followed Liam's gaze up. Mistletoe. He smirked and wrapped his arms around Liam's waist, pulling him till they were chest to chest. Liam wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in, capturing his lips in a soft and gentle kiss. He could feel the snow cascading slowly all around them, sticking to his hair and eye lashes. Liam pulled away slowly and grinned at him, cheeks and nose all red and soft looking. "Marry me." 

He could feel the air leave his lungs and not because he was freezing but because of this. Marriage want something he'd ever thought of. Sure he wanted someone to call his and now he got it but come on! It's marriage! He isn't a man of commitment. Just the day before he was almost late to work because he didn't know which socks to Use. So this? This isn't something he can just say yes to because he needs to think about it. But that's the thing too. He knows his answer. He knows that this is permanent. There's no going back and maybe part of him is okay with that. So he smiles, his teeth bright with the reflecting Christmas light and whispers "Yes."

He once said I do and swiped the tears away from his soon to be husband. It had been a 6 months since Liam proposed and there they were standing in front of all their friends and family as they began their start of forever. "I do" Liam says, all smile and tears. Before he knows it, they're declared husbands and Liam is pulling him in. "Hi husband." He whisper before quickly pecking his lips. They walk down the isle hand in hand as they're families and friends chant and cheer. Liam tries to stop for everyone, thanking them for Showing up and for being part of their lives. And maybe he doesn't have everything he ever wanted but he does have everything he needs. 

His sister once asked him what was love. He didn't know how to explain what love was, atleast not to a 7 year old. Everyone Is giving their speeches and there has been a fair share of tears and laughs from everyone. The only person left to talk is his waliyha. She's whipping her eyes with a napkin by the time she makes it to the microphone that they'd set up on the small stage the center provided. She cleared her throat and smiled before speaking. 

"I once asked my brother, Zayn, what love was. I didn't know and I knew he knew but it was hard for him to explain. He's never been good with words." The crowd laughs and so does he because its true. "He sneaked into my room after our parents went to bed and I remember him saying, 'Love is when a person feels and looks at you like you're the whole world yet at the same time like you're the one that created it. It's a feeling full of butterflies and nerves. The person loves you for who you are not what you are.' I didnt understand. 

He thought I did but I didn't. Not even as I went through those horrible high school years but now I do. Now I do, because zayn and Liam are the definition of love." And if zayn cries well only his sister, his husband, and himself know.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, I did this quickly and in my phone.


End file.
